


Never Go To Bed Angry

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Arguing, Disagreements, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “Why are you still awake, bud?”Peter shrugged, brushing the tears from his face hastily, “Didn’t want to sleep.”Tony came closer and Peter could see the concern etched on his features, “Why not?”Another shrug and he sighed, “Scared.”“Scared?” Tony repeated, face turning panicked, “Of me?”Comfortember, Day 6: Afraid To Sleep
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 20
Kudos: 300
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Never Go To Bed Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 6! Hope you enjoy!

“Peter, I don’t care that you told Happy you were going patrolling after school, if you don’t hear the okay from me, you don’t go! I’ve been sitting here waiting for you for hours, and you weren’t answering your phone, I was getting worried. Which, by the way, your AI is getting an upgrade to make sure she no longer allows you to ignore calls from me!”

“I was fine! And I didn’t  _ mean _ to ignore your calls, I was trying to stop these bank robbers and told Karen to mute everything so they didn’t hear me! Maybe you should have programmed her to send you a message in those situations. I guess you don’t always think of everything after all,” Peter snapped back rudely.

“ _ Excuse me,”  _ Tony’s eyes went dark, “Are you blaming me for this?”

“Maybe I am,” Peter shrugged coolly, “I know I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I didn’t give you permission to go patrolling, Peter! You knew we had plans this evening and you chose to ignore that.”

“I didn’t  _ mean _ to miss dinner with the team! The bank robbery took longer than expected!” Peter yelled, “What, did you just want me to up and leave those people in danger? Okay, I’ll remember that next time!”

“Your attitude right now sucks, kid,” Tony warned, shaking his head.

“Yeah? Well, so does yours!”

“That’s it, go to your room! If you can’t discuss this civilly then you can just go to bed!”

“Fine by me!” Peter growled, whipping around and storming down the hall, making sure every floorboard knew just how angry he was.

When he made it to his room he slammed the door and threw himself on the bed, pulling his pillow up to his face to muffle his frustrated scream.

* * *

Peter laid on his bed in his dark room. It was much later now and the teen was much calmer. He was also exhausted, but he was fighting sleep, his stomach churning with guilt and longing for Tony’s presence.

He wasn’t quite sure how long he had been in his room, a few hours at least. He was sure Tony would have come in to talk to him by now, though maybe his order to go to his room and go to bed was meant literally, a promise that they wouldn’t talk until morning.

He would have liked to go and seek Tony out himself, but what if he was still mad? Then Peter would only make him madder by being out of his room where he was ordered to be.

So, instead, he lay there, knowing that it would be a long night with no sleep. He doubted Tony would let him stay home from school the next day either, sleep or not.

He let a few frustrated tears fall down his face, exhausted and regretful when his door was pushed open carefully, soft light flooding into the room.

Tony peeked his head in, surprise evident when he noticed Peter sitting up in bed.

“Why are you still awake, bud?”

Peter shrugged, brushing the tears from his face hastily, “Didn’t want to sleep.”

Tony came closer and Peter could see the concern etched on his features, “Why not?”

Another shrug and he sighed, “Scared.”

“Scared?” Tony repeated, face turning panicked, “Of me?”

Peter shook his head quickly, knowing how terrified Tony was of becoming his father. He hoped Tony hadn’t been worried about that all night. Tony was nothing like his father.

“It’s just...” he paused, collecting his thoughts, unsure of how to explain his feelings, “The night that Ben... we were in a fight, and the last words I said to him were really mean,” he sniffed, rubbing his hands up and down the fabric of his comforter in an attempt to distract himself from the tears threatening to fall, “I was scared to go to sleep with us still in a fight because what if something happens to you overnight and the last thing I said was...” he broke off into sobs.

“ Oh kid, come here,” Tony held his arms open and Peter threw himself into them.

“ I’m right here, okay? Nothing is going to happen to me tonight,” he reassured. “I’m sorry we fought. I don’t think either of us was communicating very well earlier, were we?”

Peter shook his head into Tony’s shirt, dampening it with tears and snot but he didn’t mention it, so Peter guessed it was alright.

They stayed like that for a while, Tony rubbing Peter’s back firmly, comfortingly grounding him.

“You know,” Tony spoke up later, resting his chin in Peter’s hair, “Ben knows you love him, whether you fought or not. He doesn’t hold that against you.”

Peter stayed silent, focusing on Tony’s voice vibrating against his head, and Tony continued, “I’m not going anywhere, but if something like that ever did happen, I know you love me too, no matter what you might say to me now, or in the future. I’ll love you to the end, kiddo, you got that?”

Peter nodded into the man’s chest, exhaustion starting to overtake him.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” he offered next.

“Would you?” Peter whispered, embarrassed for wanting to accept the offer so badly.

“For you, kid, anything.”

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Peter mumbled, sleep creeping upon him.

“Tomorrow, kiddo. We’ll talk tomorrow. Go to sleep, I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments make my whole day!!!


End file.
